


Kitten

by justanothergaaay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fisting, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Kinky, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbians, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothergaaay/pseuds/justanothergaaay
Summary: Clarke and Lexa smut. Enjoy :) feel free to give feedback and let me know if you want additional episodes of smuttiness with them.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Kitten

I locked eyes with Lexa from across the room and immediately knew what I was in for that night. She had her "I'm going to fuck you until you pass out" look in her eyes. Fuck, that look always made me so wet and bothered. She saw me squirm and smirked before disappearing for the bedroom. That was my que to follow. 

Lexa was waiting for me by the door as I entered the room. She immediately grabbed me by the throat roughly pushing the door closed with my body. 

"I saw you staring at me with those slutty fuck me eyes all night. Can't control yourself, can you?" She kept her hand around my throat slightly squeezing now as she slipped her hand under my dress feeling how wet I was for her. I let out a breathy moan and she smirked. Her fingers teased my slit threatening deeper with each stroke. I could feel my wetness start to leak down my leg and so could she. 

Lexa then sunk her finger deep into my throbbing pussy and kissed me with full tongue to absorb my shocked, but extremely satisfied moan. She struck my g spot with precision hard and fast until my legs threatened to buckle beneath me. She picked me up and carried me to the bed as I whimpered desperately in her ear. She hovered over me looking into my eyes with that smirk that meant she knew she had me right where she wanted me. Wet, desperate, and ready to be fucked in any ways she could offer me. 

She lowered herself down between my thighs. She nibbled and sucked on my thighs until I was squirming under her ready for more. She spread my pussy lips with her fingers before driving her tongue onto my clit. She sucked it into her mouth and held it there for her tongue to assault with pleasure. I reached to pull her hair, but before I could she put a stop to it by pinning my wrists to my stomach with her free hand. She gave me a look that made me keep them there as she let go to make use of that hand. She slipped two fingers into me hard and fast just the way I liked. I wanted her to punish my pussy. 

I could feel myself throbbing and the heat inside me building as I got close to coming, but Lexa stopped sucking my clit and pulled her fingers out denying me of such satisfaction so soon.  
"How many fingers can you take tonight, kitten?" She asked me as she helped me out of my dress. She cupped one of my breasts and she nibbled the other while waiting for an answer. I had to catch my breath before I could form words.  
"All of them", I barely got out,"I want to be filled and stretched." The last words came out more breathy and confident. I could tell they got to Lexa by the way she looked at me like prey almost. She was ready to give me what I wanted. 

She slipped one finger in teasing my g spot until I let out a tortured moan. Then two, three, and now four. I screamed in pleasure as she stretched me with all four fingers deep inside me pumping into my g spot. Her fingers fucked me so fast I could barely breathe through it. She slowed as to not let me come yet, but instead she slipped her thumb into my pussy with the rest of her fingers. Testing my limit she worked her hand into my soaked throbbing pussy. God, it fucking hurt, but in the best way. I locked eyes with Lexa and worked my hips around her hand as I let out a deep moan. With one last thrust of my hips my pussy gave in. I could feel her middle knuckle directly against my g spot with every pulsing throb. This alone made me start to come around her hand. I tightened and embraced my orgasm in hopes she would allow it. I threw my head back whimpering as I came. I felt her tongue circling around my clit making me come even longer and harder. I shook with pleasure into her mouth and around her hand inside me.


End file.
